Alister and Ratchet: A Crack In Time
by Hanna Azimuth
Summary: Ratchet thought he was the only Lombax in the the galaxy. Till he meet Alister Azimuth another Lombax that knew his father long ago. Will they work together and protect each other or will Dr. Nefarious destory everything with The Great Clock. zi don't own Ratchet and Clank or the company that made the game
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After Ratchet helped the Fongoid chief save the Village and his people he went back to his ship to try to find his friend Clank. As he was in space he heard Quark tell him that the Fongoid's told him about an exile named Alister and he was on plant named Torren IV .So he goes to the pant and went to check it out. When he landed he asked around to see if they know where the exile.

" Do you know where Vogerim Pass is?" The robot that lives on that plant pointed the way to pass and went the way the robot pointed. He was still looking around till he stopped and looked up at giant robots mouth and noticed there was a person standing there looking back a forth. He figured that he could ask him about this Azimuth characters," Uh, excuse me uh hi. Do you know where I can find Alister Azmiuth?"

The next thing he knew the person through a bomb and it was coming at him and he was shocked that this person was trying to kill him. He stood there as the bomb got closer and at first he couldn't move cause he was scared that the bomb was going to hit him,"Uh oh," was all he said as he hit the bomb away from him with his wrench and once the bomb hit the rock he jumps off the edge of the cliff and he grabs the railing and spins to get on the railing and goes after the person. When he was right behind him he heard the person say," You lost the element of surprise. Killing me won't be so easy." Ratchet couldn't believe his ears. That person really thought that he was trying to kill him. He just shakes his head and told him," I just want to talk to you." But the next thing he noticed was that the person was wearing hoverboots and was a head of him and then he heard the person yell, " Lies, You're here to assassinate me. Who sent you? Vorselon? Nefarious? Heh, figures they don't have a spin to do it themselves." He chuckled under his breath as he was getting away from Ratchet.

"Look at me I'm a Lombax!" Ratchet told him trying to catch up to the other person but then he heard the person answer him back, " The lombax's are gone. And I know a hologuise when I see one." Ratchet just shook his head from what he heard. So he tried to thinks of something but couldn't cause the person kept throwing bombs at him and he kept dodge every bomb that came at him and once it stop he started to think again. He remember that Lord Vorselon calling him Azimuth so he found out that he was chasing another lombax. He thought he was the only lombax in the galaxy so he says, " Can you stop trying to kill me for two seconds so we can talk."

He continues to follow the other lombax till he got to the bounce pad and flipped in the air and landed on the ground. His green eyes looked around, confused as he tried to figure out where the lombax that he was following was. As the young lombax turned to look in the opposite direction, he was grabbed by the shoulder and was thrown at a wall. Then he had a wrench around his neck as he sild down the wall, he could hear the weapon charging up power and he couldn't escape since he was stuck. He felt hot breath in his face and he heard," Now I've got you!" He squinted hs eyes and his ears were drooped in defeat, waiting for the worst to come. But then he heard," It can't be..." He openes his eyes, clearly wondering what was delaying his death. he focused a narrower glare at the other lombax, realizing that the older lombax was still in control and that one wrong move could still lead to his death.

He noticed that the other lombax was looking at his eyes and he didn't know why at all till he heard "You're...You're Kaden's son!" The other lombax exclaimed. He was released by the olther lombax and he geav him a sharp glare before turning away and rubbing his sore neck.

"Forgive me." The older lombax got down on one knee, with one fist against his heart, a sign of respect shown among lombax soldiers, before introducing himself, " General Alister Azmiuth." Ratchet could hear him getting back to his feet," Four Bolt Magistrate of the Lombax Pretorion Guard," Ratchet's ears perked up when he heard that and he turned his gaze to Azimuth, staring at him in wonder, " Elder Councilman for the Center of Advanced Lombax Research," Ratchet noticed that Alister's gave softened and saw him shook his head gently when he heard him add," And you, my dear boy, look just like your father." His eyes widened in amazement.

"You, You knew my father?" he asked, surprise filling his voice. He was here to search for an ally, an enemy of Doctor Nefariou's. The last thing he had expected that a lombax had a connection to his past. He noticed the look on Alister's face when he smiled and he blinked up at him waiting for him to answer and he heard the older lombax chuckled under his breath. " Of course," Alister answer's Ratchet's question.

Few hours later

"I have so many questions. How did you know him?" Asked Ratchet as he was looking at a pocket watch that Alister gave him to look at the picture of his father and himself together when they were younger. When he closed the watch he heard Alister answer his question," Kaden and I were good friends. He was a great lombax," he turned to look at Ratchet and continued," Smater as they could come. He was the first outside to theorize that the great clock even existed."

"And this clock? You think Clank's in there?" Ratchet asked as he looked down at first but then looked back up again at Alister when he heard him answer," "Clock" is a rather crude translation of the runes on Quantos. specifically they say " Keeper of Time." " Ratchet watched him as he walked over to the front of the trunk and he was so in thought that when he heard Alister talk again he snapper out of his thoughts," But yes, I suspect he is."

Ratchet looked around and noticed all the legends and papers and blueprints all over his all and while he was looking around he heard Alister say," You see, according to Fongoid lore, the zoni are the Guardians of time. If your friend is connected to them then he must play some part in it's operation. Now where are those blasted things?" Ratchet looks down and the his head shot up and turned to him and askes," wait, I thought my father was the onle one to stay behind when the lombasxes left," and he noticed that Alister stopped looking around in his trunk and Ratchet continued," Why didn't you go with them?"

Alister looked down when he heard Ratchet's question and thought it over til he responded," Sometimes the universe has a cruel sense of humour." he looked back in the trunk. Ratchet didn't understand why he said that til he was out of thoughts when he heard Alister says," Ah hah! There they are!" He looks at Alister and noticed him grabbing something from the trunk and says," Your father's hover boots! Ready for your frist lesson?" Ratchet nodded his head, staring at the boots in amazement. He saw Alister toss the boots to him and he startes to put on his father's shoes and when he got up and walked around in the boots," Perfect fit!" he exclaimed.

" I hade a feeling they would." Alister smiled down at the boy. He was happy to see that Kaden's son was wtill alive and he might be able to find the "Great Clock." Come on. We'll go to the Molonth Fields, I have a hoverbooting course set up there. I'll teach you the basics." Alister moves to grabbes his double-sided wrench and was about to leave. Except when he turned, he noticed that Ratchet had went back to looking towards the boards where Alister had pinned up his and Kaden's research on the Great Clock." Well' are you coming, or are you just going to stare at your father's work all day?"

" My father came up with this?" Ratchet asked as he looked closer at it.

" Well, not all of it." Alister admitted." I continued his research after he..." He bit his lip, unable to finish his sentence. How could he say Kaden was dead when he could have sworn that he was staring right at him?

" I know." Ratchet's eyes met Alister's and there was an understanding between the two. Ratchet knew the fate that his father had met, and he was letting Alister know that he didn't have to explain. Alister sighed, appreciating the notion. " Come on, I'm going to teach you a few tricks that I kepted up my sleeves." The general insisted as he walked out of his home. Ratchet nodded and caught up, following right in step beside the older lombax.

Alister showed him all the basic that he needed to know on his hoverboots and while he was practiceing with them they started to shut down and he lands on his knees. Alister hoverbooted over to him and landed next to him and offered his hand and say as he helps Ratchet up to his feet," Ioncoilsmight be a fit rusty. You'll get use to them." He smiles at Ratchet and was happy that Ratchet was able to learn his hoverboots fast like his father.

" Thanks, so what now? Storm Nefarious's stronghold? Force him to tell us where the clock is huh?" Ratchet asked thinking it's a good idea but Alister says," Nefarious will be foolish to revial taht information to us no matter what we do to him. But we have an avantge that I did not have before. A contact inside the clock." He pressed a button that glowed and turned around and head towards the cliff.

" Clank? How are we going to talk to him? Uh Genral my ship's this way." Ratchet said as he followed and point to where his ship was. But Alister had other plans.

"No Thanks I brought my own." Alister said as he turned and crossed his arms and looked at Ratchet as his ship came up behind him. He turns on his hoverboots and gets inside his ship and he turns to Ratchet and says," Meet mo in Axiom city, Plant Terachnos."

" What are we looking for in Axiom City?" Ratchet asked wondering why there but he heard Alister say before he took off into space," A way to talk to Clank." Then Alister was gone and Ratchet did as he was told. He got into his ship and went to Plant Terachnos but something was waiting for him that he didn't see coming.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ratchet was flying through space trying to get to Axiom City Aphelion identified five enemy ships on his tail. They started to fire their guns at him and he tried to shake them off but one of the enemies sent a spike at his ship and a medium size piece of the spike went through his shoulder. Aphelion was losing her engines and headed straight for a commit named Kreeil. When Aphelion crashed and Ratchet went flying out the front of the ship and landed hard on the snowy ground.

Alister was getting close to Terachnos when he noticed five ships attacking a ship and he didn't let it bother him at first till he looked at his scanners to identify the ship and it was Ratchet's ship.

"Oh no. Ratchet hang on," he says as he turns his ship around and followed them. When he land his ship he got out of his ship and while he was looking he found Ratchet's ship but he couldn't find Ratchet so he yelled," Ratchet where are you?" There was no answer so he started to search for Ratchet to find out if he's alive.

Ratchet groaned and started to wake up and as he was trying to get up. A sharp pain to his shoulder and he looked at his shoulder and noticed the spike in his left shoulder. He gets to his knees and he looked around, shivering from the cold wind that blew hard against his sore and battered body. His tail and ears were numb from the cold; his feet and hands were frozen. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to gain even a tiny bit of warmth, but to no avail. The last thing he remember before he passed out was his ship getting attacked by five enemy ships and then he lost his engines and came crashing down on a commit and he went flying through the front of his ship and landed on the ground. He tried to get to his feet but the pain to his shoulder made him stay on his knees. With the cold wind hitting against his body. He was shivered both from the cold and from the pain, whimpering through his teeth that couldn't stop chattering.

He wonder if Alister was on Terachnos waiting for him. He looked around and he couldn't see very well because of the frigid air that was blowing in his eyes, and tears slowly began to run down his frozen muzzle. All he could see was a snow covered landscape, and he realized that he was stranded in a white commit, completely alone. He sat there with his tail wrapped desperately around his cold feet. His ears whipped back and forth in the merciless wind, and snow gradually began to settle over him. He noticed so he tries to shake it off, but he was getting tired. The spike in his left shoulder had stopped bleeding, but the pain cut into his arm will full strength. He fell helplessly on his right side, his body sinked into the snow and his tail laying still behind him. He couldn't stay awake no longer. His eyelids started to get heavy; his sight began to blur. As he slowly closed his eyes and he whispered in a hoarse, desperate voice, "I'm sorry Clank, I failed you."

"Ratchet where are you?" He thought that he heard someone yelling his name as he teetered on the brink of unconsciousness. He started to get up, but his body was too stiff from the cold for him make it more than halfway. Then paralyzing spasm of pure agony seized his shoulder, and he fell down in the snow again, grunting in pain. He tried to roll on his back, when another torturous jolt shot through his body. It hurt so badly that all he could do was gasp and lie still.

"Ratchet!" His ears perked. It was Alister. He tried to get their attention, but he couldn't move; the pain from his shoulder wound was invading his whole body now. He opened his mouth to shout, but no sound came out. He lay there, helpless and in great pain, with no way to reach the elder who was looking for him.

Alister kepted yelling for Ratchet trying to see if he could hear him through the wind. He was starting to worry about Ratchet wondering if he was ok or if he was even alive. When he turned to go another direction he saw something that caught his attention. His eyes narrows to get a better look at the thing he saw in the distance. It was a figure but it was on the ground and it wasn't moving. 'Could that be Ratchet? Please don't be him.' He thought. He ran towards the figure.

His ears perked again and this time much weaker and when he heard footsteps. Slowly turning his head to the direction of the sound, he saw a blurred figure silhouette against the snowstorm. "Ratchet?" he heard someone say. The figure must be Alister, he thinks it's him but he couldn't tell.

Alister gasped with fearful concern at the sight before him; laying there on the snow – covered ground was Ratchet, half conscious. Alister 's heart beat quickened from worry as he gazed down at the young Lombax. He had never seen any lombax in a weaker state but now he has and it was the young lombax in front of him. And it was frightening him. Slowly he took a step forward, and Ratchet looked up at him with a bleary, unfocused eyes as he knelt in front of the young Lombax and looked him over. He looked so weak. There was a spike wound in his left shoulder, and it looked like it was infected. It looked like he had frostbite, too – his ears were a deep blue, as was his tail, fingertips, and toes. His breathing was low and slow, like he was having difficulty drawing breath. Alister carefully lifted the young Lombax up his hands, gently for fear of hurting him more, and held him in his arms like a baby. As he walked back in the direction he came from he whispered in Ratchet's ear, " Don't worry, Ratchet…You are safe now." He looked down at the youth who rested helplessly at little smile appear momentarily on his face before he fell unconscious again.

Alister smiled affectionately down at the young Lombax in his hands and held him close and he walked back to where his and Ratchet's ship should be. Ratchet was like a son to him, and he been worried sick when he found Ratchet's ship in the snow and he had to fix it really quick so he puts Ratchet in his ship and fix it really quick. Once he got done goes to Ratchet and picks him up and took him to his ship. He puts him down and looks at his shoulder. He grabs the spike and looks at Ratchet and then back at the spike and pulls it out. He looks back at Ratchet and he didn't react so he wrapped him in bandages. When he had seen Ratchet's ship got shot down and was heartbroken at the thought that he might have been killed, but now…he was alive and now he was like a son to him safely in his arms, he promised himself that he would never let any harm come to Ratchet again. " I promise you that, Ratchet," he whispered as he picked up Ratchet and placed him in his ship and put it on auto pilot to Axiom City. Alister know that he'll wake up when he gets close the Axiom City and he closed the ships hood and Ratchet's ship went into space and then he went to his ship.

End Of Chapter 2

I hoped you like it. I'll try to post more chapters of this story soon but you'll have to wait for a while. Please Review XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the incident with Ratchet being attacked by the enemy and when Ratchet woke up he went straight to Planet Terachnos and landed in Axiom City. Ratchet got out of his ship and looked around the city.

The buildings touched the sky, and the walkways were bright. He decided to contacted Alister and say," General come in. I just landed in Axiom City. Where are you at?"

"I'm afraid I've run into a bit of trouble. We need to make a slight adjustment to our plan." Alister said into his communicator.

"What… Kind of adjustment?" Ratchet asked in a confused voice. Then a female voice can be heard all over the city. " Attention citizens, the rogue Lombax Alister Azimuth has been spotted within city limits. Troopers have been mobilized for your protection."

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Just get to Neurox Plaza and wait for me to make contact."

"Got it," he said quickly. He went around the city flying, flipping, and jumping to get to this one place where two terracnoids was standing at a force field and he didn't seem too happy to see another Lombax either, "Another Lombax! Come back to vandalize more equipment?" he asks in a rude tone of voice.

"Mind your manners," The terracnoid next to him said. He had really bushy eye brows and big glasses, "Any super intelligent being can see that this is a different Lombax." He turns his attention to Ratchet," My colleague is just upset about the rebel, Azimuth , destroying the terminal. The fire fight triggered Axiom's defensive grid and now the entire city is closed off. Maybe you can help."

The other terracnoid doesn't seem so sure, "What are they going to do? Fly over the grid and active the reboot switches? Ha! I'd love to see that," He said in sarcastic way.

Ratchet went to the transport to rocket over the grid, and pull the switch with his wrench. The grid immediately powers down, and the two braniacs seemed very grateful – well, at least the one did, "You did it! The system is resetting!" Then the female voice goes off again," Alert. Alert. Lombaxes detected near avionics near terminal nine. Dispatching units."

The two terracnoids scurry off into a safe corner, one grumbling about how the last thing they needed was more violence. Soon enough, more killer robots appear, attempting to take Ratchet out… and they failed. After the robots are gone, the nice terracnoid scurries off with his coworker to the wall and starts to mess with a device, "I could get into a lot of trouble for this, but I'm tired of Nefarious and his troops. Let's see if I can activate this transport tube now that the lockdown's over." The tube opens up, and there's a bright blue. "Here you go! This ought to take you right to Neurox Plaza!"

"Transport tube activated."

Ratchet looked at both the terracnoids and says," Thanks."

"No my dear boy, thank you for all your help!"

"Lombax lover." His friend mutters.

"Oh, shut up," He told his friend when Ratchet got into the transport.

Getting to the Plaza, it was a danger zone. More robots was waiting for him, after he cleared them out, Alister gets in contact with him," Ratchet, come in. I'm in position, but Pollyx has set up security around the entire area."

"But Pollyx isn't a robot. Why would he help Nefarious?" Ratchet asked.

"Probably for the same reason Vorselon is: to use the clock for their own personal gain." Alister answered to Ratchet.

"Why do I get the feeling this clock does more than just tell time?" Ratchet asked in a confused voice.

"Because it moves time as it's care taker sees fit. It's control room is called the Orvus Chamber. I don't even want to think about what Nefarious would do if he was able to control time. I have to go. Cal me as soon as you reach Neurox Plaza." Alister says when he cuts off communications.

Ratchet made his way over to the Plaza, and spotted Azimuth. Before he could say anything more robots were sent his way and he took care of them with his combuster and then he got grabbed by the neck. He tries to get away, but it's no use. The robots spinning blade was coming dangerously close to his neck… And then there was a loud crash, and he opened his eyes and he smiled up at Alister and he says," Are you alright?" Alister asked. When he nodded, he turned away, " Pollyx diverted all traffic away from the building. We'll have to find another point of entry. Come, I have someone on the inside that I know who may be able to help us."

"Someone who works for Nefarious?" Ratchet asked.

Alister shook his head," Actually, he's a data miner at Pollyx Industries. I saved him from becoming food for the Agorians." Alister goes over to some device attached on the wall and presses a few buttons. Within moments, a full scale image of one of those terracnoid's appears. And like the rest, he doesn't look to happy. " Azimuth? What are you doing on this frequency – the entire city is looking for you!"

Alister says," I'm here to cash in to that favor, Jarvis. We need a way inside Pollyx Industries."

"I knew one day you'd make me an accomplice to terrorism! I'll run a diagnostic on the security system – in the meantime, you'd better take cover. Another security team is closing in!"

Just as Jarvis said that, more robots arrived. After Ratchet and Alister took care of the robot's while Jarvis wanted Ratchet to take care of activate the switches. Ratchet runs over the last switch and turns it green. Jarvis seems happy. "You did it! Conduit is ionized. You should be able to slingshot over the Plaza and into Pollyx Industries."

He meet up with Alister at the top of the condult. Jarvis talking him through the rest of the security. He looked out towards the slingshot. "This is it. Our way into the building… last chance to back out."

Ratchet smirks," Age before beauty, General."

Alister laughs in response, "Wise guy! Just like your father." He followed Alister, once they reach the building, an alarm almost immediately goes. Nothing can ever be simple, can it? Attention. A bio scan reveals two Lombaxs in main server room. Mobilizing all units."

They destoried the robots that came there way but when they came to one of the section the bridge was out and there was robots shooting from the other side. Alister started to block all the attacks with his double – wrench. "Blasted bio scans." He cursed, "You take the left, and I'll cover the right."

Ratchet did as he was told and went over to a slingshot and got to other side. When he got to the robot's he got rid of them but not without getting shot from the right shoulder. Once all the robots was destroyed he went over to the bolt and started to activate the bridge. Once the bridge was up Alister went across and meet up with Ratchet and then they continued down the way till they made it the glass roof. Alister smashes through the glass, and landed in a computer room. Some of the terracnoids turned their heads to look at them, and one of Nefarious robot and goes for the security button to alert the others… Only to get stopped by Alister's shook attack.

Ratchet goes to interrogate one of those terracnoide on a computer. However, the terracnoids pushes Ratchet out of his face. Ratchet actually listens until the guy is finished talking… "If you intend to manhandle me, I'll have you know I'm a level 60 wizard," He actually looks proud of that, wow. "With melee ability! And the Ratchet whacks at him, and he spins out of control and falls onto the ground." That hurt my pride! And my solar plexus…"

Ratchet ran over to Alister to see what he's doing. Alister goes to the computer. " It looks like there's an Obsidian Eye somewhere in Krell Canyon… I can't lock on any closer." On the giant computer screen above, came in and he looked at Alister and Ratchet but looks at Ratchet directly. "Greetings, my old friend! Been a long time. I'm thrilled you're here to witness my greatest triumph!" He leaned into the screen but the backs off to continue, " And looks, you've met the elder. Pity one of the first Lombaxs you meet is the shame… of his entire race!"

Ratchet looked at Alister when he looked down and he looked back up as Ratchet looked back at the screen and says, "So what is it this time Nefarious? You still trying to turn everyone into robots, or is it just good old – fashioned galactic domination?"

"Part of me wants to let you live long enough to find out – the other part, really wants to kill you. You know, for old times' sake. Decisions, decisions, decisions," The screen goes off and an alarm went off, "Attention. VX -99 detected. Evacuate all stations."

Ratchet gives a small smile and looks," Well, at least we know what he went with." They fought their way out of there till they saw a giant robot attacking the city. Alister stood right next to him and says, "That thing will level the entire city just to get to us. I'll cover you from the air. Just find a way to stall it."

"Stall it! It's the size of a building!" Ratchet shouted. But Alister left and all Ratchet could do was shake his head.

End of Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long but here it is and I'll try to get chapter 4 done sometime today. Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ratchet zipped around the machine, avoiding lasers and Alister told him to get close to it. So he did that and tried to avoid more lasers that came at him. Once the lasers stopped he started to remove the bolts to get rid of the tentacles and cripple it. Once he took out the last leg and he back flips back to the ground. Alister flies over to Ratchet in his ship, and Ratchet hook shots onto Alister's ship and he took Ratchet to the ship.

When he got to the ship he started to cracking the glass, jumping over lasers and made it crack some more of the glass. Ratchet creates another crack, and like the others, and climbs up to nearly the top, "We're all clear, General!"

"I'm locking on now!" Alister responds, and he starts blasting. In an explosion, the dome shatters and pieces of green glass fly. "The dome is off! Take it out!"

The battle defiantly wasn't easy for Ratchet. He had to get close up, and hit it as much as he could while dodging the lasers that can go through him so he doesn't want to get cut half. Finally, the thing explodes, and it blows up good! There's a series of explosions, and sparks were flying. Alister came towards the ship and shout out, "You did it! Now come on! Latch onto me ship! When that torrent explodes, it'll rupture the entire core!"

Alister rides up to Ratchet position in his ship, and Ratchet didn't waste any time getting away. And he gets off the ship before the ship blow up. Alister takes him back to Aphelion, and Alister says from his communicator. "You did pretty good back there. I'm heading off to refuel. Next stop, Planet Lumos, home of tetramites and some of the best hoverboting spots you'll ever see."

Ratchet liked what he heard and he smiles as he jumped into Aphelion. "Copy that. See you there."

As he was flying through space he heard Alister voice on his transmission, "Ratchet, come in. I'm setting a course for Planet Lumos. It's in the Karthos sector."

Ratchet nodded. "Copy that. I've the coordinates."

"Well…Ratchet, just so you know, I'm sorry you had to go so long without another Lombax to talk to. If I had known you were alive, I would've come for you. Just know that from this day forth, you have a family." Alister's words touched Ratchet's heart. And he always kept his words to this heart.

End of Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long I hope like this chapter and I'll type up chapter 5 very soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ratchet was on his way to Lumos when Aphelion says, "Warning. Warning. Hostile ships detected. "There are enemy ships headed his way. "Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?"

A second women talk. She had some French accent, and she sounds a bit younger than first. "Aw, looks like these Lombaxes are lost."

"What do you say girls?" The third girl sounds more like a man then a girl." Should we help them find their way?" Ratchet could tell that this was not going to be good.

The second woman speaks again. "Cassy! We've picked up a signature three thousand kilocubits north of Orrack Minor. It's a Lombax ship."

The leader of the Valkyries named Cassy was the first to answer, "Hm, General Azimuth. The bounty's up to two million bolts on him. Libra! She breaks, "Be a good girl, and take care of our friends. We'll kill the elder."

Once they sign off, Ratchet doesn't waste a second warning Azimuth," General, come in. you've got hostile ships inbound."

"I see them. They're Valkyries, expert pilots who work for Nefarious. I'll lose them in the asteroid belt, you just head for Lumos."

Once Ratchet got off with Alister. He tried get to Lumos like Alister told him but he couldn't do it because Libra so he attacked her as much as he could till her shield was up and the other Valkyries moves in for the attack. And once Ratchet took out the other Valkyries he went after Libra and took her out.

As he was going straight to Lumos he got a message from Quark. "Ratchet, Ratchet, come in. Are you out there?"

Ratchet response, "I read you Quark. How are things with the Agorians?"

"Uh, not so good. Somehow they got the idea that I'm some thrill – seeking warrior with a thirst for battle, "Quark says.

Ratchet rolls his eyes, "Well, did you tell them you're a thrill – seeking warrior with a thirst for battle?"

"I was trying to make friends!" Ratchet's placed his hand on his face, "Listen, I'm in a lot of trouble. They entered me in their tournament, you gotta get me outta here!"

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just…find some place to hide until I get there." Ratchet said.

"Message received. Quark out."

After he got off the radio and went straight for Planet Lumos and went in Krell Cayon, and Ratchet spotted Alister waiting for him. "Ah, perfect time. I've triangulated the Obsidian Eye's location somewhere in these caves. Follow me, and stay close."

Ratchet made sure to stay near Alister as he says. When they went deeper into the cave and Alister stopped at the area where a mining platform used to be, but it was at the bottom. So he says," We have to find a way to raise that mining platform somehow. Luckily I've come prepared.

Ratchet looked at him and saw him have something in his hand and he turned it on. It was a flare and he tosses it to the nearest platform and Alister says, "There, heard to the bottom and see if you could raise the platform. I'll cover you from here."

Ratchet nodded his head and tried to jump close to the platform but he knew that wasn't enough so he kicks on his hover boots and glides to where the platform. When he landed her continued downwards and as he doing that he heard Alister saying something to him, "Your father and I used to come here all the time back when this was a rareataetum mine. Looks all dried up now but believe me this place used to shimmer. We would sneak in after the Vullerds left and just hoverbooted through the darkness. Kaden almost broke his arm right over there. We had some good times down here." He chuckles under his breath.

Ratchet finally got to the bottom and found the wrench crack and started to turn it and the platform started to rise. Ratchet kept turning it till it got to the top and it stopped. Then Ratchet could hear Alister say to him, "Nice work Ratchet, I knew you could do it. Come on, get back up here and let's find that eye."

Ratchet went over to this Planet thing that launched him in the air to land on another platform. Once he got to the top Alister says as he goes on, "You did well. Come on, let's search the caves."

Ratchet followed right behind him. When Alister stopped in water Ratchet did the same and Alister point at a nest looking thing and says, "Hold on, see over there? Tetramites! Stay close and whatever happens do not let them touch you."

Ratchet asks, "What happens if they do?"

"Let's just say they can digest anything. Now remember, Tetramites hate water. If we can get to the side of that creek we'll be fine. Let's move!" Alister says as he went to the other creek with Ratchet following him on hover boots. While they were trying to get away from the Tetramites Alister says, out loud, "I recognize all of this. There's a rock ledge we used to hover boot off of straight into nothingness. I was scared at first but your father, he didn't blink. It seemed like it was only yesterday."

Ratchet had something on his mind and he wanted to get it off his chest so he says, "General? Can you tell me more about what happened? With my father, the Lombaxs?"

"Now is not the time for distractions. Not when we're this close," Alister says as he jumped over a large gap with his double – side wrench. Ratchet was almost right behind him but he had to move one platform close to where Alister landed and he got on the platforms and went to the other creek. He found that water bounce planet and he bounced on it and grabbed a pipe and started to move across the pipe.

As he's coming across the pipe he heard Alister say, "You're doing great Ratchet. Keep going and don't look down." Ratchet rolled his eyes because he knew not to look down since the Tetramites at his feet. He could the over pipe under his feet. So he let's go of the first pipe that he was holding on to and grabbed the other pipe. He thought 'If I hadn't grabbed this pipe. Then the Tetramites would have had Lombax for dinner.' Then he started to go across the pipe to a creek and to where Alister stood.

Alister saw Ratchet coming slowly but surely and he says, "Easy Ratchet, easy. Your almost there." When Ratchet got to the creek he let go and his feet landed in water and he looks at Alister who had a smirk on his face and he says to Ratchet, "Good job." Then Alister continued on with Ratchet behind him. They got to the end of the cave Alister looked at Ratchet and says, "What did I tell you, a leap of faith."

Then Alister turned on his hover boots and went to the cliff's ledge and leaps into the darkness. Ratchet wanted to know what happened to the Lombaxs along with what happen to his father. But before Ratchet could ask Alister was going to the cliff, "General, wait!" Ratchet's voice echo's through the cave. Alister was avoiding his question earlier, dodging them but just barely. Ratchet followed him, and catching up to him, Alister tosses a green light onto the ground as he examines the wall in front of him. As he did that Ratchet came to him from behind, "General," Ratchet starts, "Will you just…Stop for a second? I wanna know what happened?"

"Questions, questions…you ask all these question!" Alister snaps, "Ask yourself this: how relevant is the past when it can be changed? Your father wouldn't say 'not very.' "

"That's him." Ratchet responded, "Not me. And you still haven't given me a straight answer. Now why aren't you with the Lombaxes?" The tension in the air is rising.

"Because I failed them!" Alister says as he turns to Ratchet. His words and tone aren't the only this that takes Ratchet by surprise. It was the look on his face that startles him the most. He looked so guilty, "I failed them…" He mutters, sinking to the ground against the wall. He lowers his head in shame, "I made a mistake."

There was nothing but silence for a while till Alister explains, "After the Great War, Polaris was a dangerous place. Even with the Cragmites gone, I knew steps needed to be taken to protect the galaxy. One day, we were approached by an inventor with incredible ideas; technology light years beyond what we were using. The inventor was someone…" He looks at Ratchet. "Someone your father warned me not to trust. Our kind had grown suspicious of him, but I was convinced this was the right thing to do, for the galaxy! I granted him full access to our technology, all of our secrets. Only when he was finished…They took refuge in the court, but your father refused. He would never have left your mother, but when he made it back, she…she was already gone. I don't know how long he survived before Tachyon caught up with him, but I know I responsible for his death."

Alister stands up, "For my crimes, I was forbidden from joining the Lombaxs. And so, I live in exile. But I can make it right. We…we can fix it." He puts his hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "With the Clock under our control, it'll be like none of this ever happened." He turns around and raises his weapon. "Stay with me, and I promise, I'll get your family back." He crashed through the wall, and it explodes and crumbles, rocks go flying everywhere. Once everything was clear Ratchet uncovered his head and looked at where Alister disappeared and followed right behind.

End of Chapter 5+


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He got outside and saw a full on battle. It was the Argonian's that Quark was letting him about. There are ships blasting the settlement buildings and others are on foot, destroying things with their weapons.

There's the robot that Ratchet met earlier, the first of this race. " Outsiders, you must help! The Agorians have launched a full – scale assault on he settlement! Our kind have barricaded themselves in their homes!"

Alister shakes his head. " We have no time for petty squabbles. Ratchet, remember the mission: the Obsidian Eye is all that matters."

The rusty robot interrupts. " The Eye! It's in a temple. I can take you there. Please, we are not an aggressive race. Help us defeat the Agorians and I'll show you where it is." In the distance, they see an Agorian ship target and fire at a bridge. In a matter of seconds, it explodes and crumbles to the ground. They went to fight off the Agorian arm when they got done getting ride of ground forces and Ratchet went to a machine while Alister went to his ship and says, " We'll need some firepower. I'll cover you from the sky."

Once they got ride of the air forces they got to the other side and the rusty robot says, " An entire Agorian armada held off by three outsiders! Incredible! We thank you!"

Alister smirks. " Happy to be of serivce! However, there is the matter of guiding us to the Obsidian Eye." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

" Yes, of course. Naturally, I can't take you there myself-far to treacherous for me-but here it something to help you through the cave." He hands Ratchet an OmniSoaker, a gun that shoots out water, oil, and nectar. He opens the door and Alister, and Ratchet head through the cave. " We closed off these caves years ago. Too many dangers, too many deaths. Perhaps that OmniSoaker will ward off the Tetramites."

As the door closes they went on ahead through the caves and it wasn't easy cause there was a lote of Tetramites's net and they had to be quick and then when they got to an area where they had to cross a bridge to get across to the other side and Ratchet looked at Alister to see what he had on his mind and Alister says, " We have a problem. The wrench crank down there is next to a Tetramite nest."

Ratchet looked down and saw the nest and then had an idea on his mind and he looked at Alister and says, " I'll see what I can do, got anymore of those flares?" Alister turned on one of his flares and tosses one down next to the wrench crank and Alister watches Ratchet as he activates his hover boots and went down there towards the wrench Ratchet heard him say, " Be careful down there."

When Ratchet landed on the ground and turned off his hover boots he looked around to see what he could use to get the tetramite distracted and then he looked to his left and noticed a bright colored planet and he grabbed his OmniSoaker and it grabbed nectar from the planet and shot it on the other side a way from wrench crank and the tetrmites came out and went straight for the nectar. Ratchet knew he didn't have much time till they got done with the nectar so he went over to the wrench crank and started to turn it and didn't stop till it was all the way up and once it was he heard Alister say, " Well done Ratchet. Come on, the Obsidian Eye is right this way."

Ratchet made his way up and when he got to the top he followed Alister who was up ahead of him and could hear what he said as he ran ahead to the room, " Do you realize that we are just hours away from reversing the greatest tragedy in the history of the universe? Your mother, your father! They'll both be right here. Safe and sound."

As Ratchet got close to where he was he just had to ask, " You really think the 'Clock' can save them?" by the way his own voice sounded like he was unsure about it. But all Alister said, " Of course. That's what is was built for."

The Obsidian Eye looked a lot different than the one Ratchet seen long time ago and Alister went over to it to see if it works, " Fulcrum star's cracked. We may not be able to get a signal." Alister mutters, typing on the keyboard. A female voice from the computer speaks. "Standby for system uplink."

In a matter of seconds, Alister and Ratchet could see a robot and several copies of him on the blue crystal.

" Clank!" Ratchet shouts, getting the robot's attention.

"Ratchet?" Clank turned around to look at his friend and says, " How did you find me?"

Ratchet laughs a little. " You kidding me? You think I'd leave my best pal out here alone?"

" Ratchet, who that person behind you?" Clank asks, " Is that a...Lombax?"

Ratchet nods. " Yeah, this is General Azimuth, he's been helping me look for you!" Ratchet could see Alister from the corner of his eye that Alister crossed his arms and smiled for once and that Ratchet smile as well and continued, " Just send me your coordinates, and we'll pick you up." They heard the power gone down and they looked up and the female voice talks again, " Signal integrity thirty-three percent."

Ratchet leans on the keyboard as Clank's tone turns urgent. " Ratchet, I need your help. Orvus is in trouble. You must go to Zanifar and confront Dr. Nefarious."

" Zanifar?" Alister asks. " Dr. Nefarious hasn't set foot on that rock since his station was completed two years ago."

" Then that is when you must confront him! Head to the Tombli Outpost and look for a time portal. Please, save my father."

" Father?" Ratchet said with a confused tone. " Clank, what's going on?" In a few seconds, the image of Clank flickers and then he's gone. Ratchet didn't understand what was going on. He was in so much shock that his mind wasn't clear. Alister noticed the look in his face and he placed a hand on his shoulder and Ratchet looked up and Alister nodded his head to the left and Ratchet knew it was time to go and they left the room. Once got to a dead end Ratchet heard Alister say, " If my calculations are right our ships are on the other side of this wall." Alister charged his double wrench and blasted the down the wall and he went to his ship and says as his ship took off, " Good work in there Ratchet. See you on Zanifar."

Once they got into space Ratchet's radio was going off and it was Alister so he answered it, " Ratchet, there's something I haven't told you about the clock. If we succeed-if we turn back time and stopped Tachyon-the present as you know it will no longer exist."

Ratchet didn't like the sound of that and he wonder will he have ever met Clank and he says, " You mean...I won't remember Clank?"

"I mean..." Alister pauses. " You will never have met him in the first place. The Clock may offer some kind of temporary immunity for those who use it, but there are no guarantess."

Ratchet pauses. He didn't know what to say and he had to think about this for a minute, then he says, " If this is the only chance I have to save my family, I have to take it.

" Good." Alister says, " Now don't be alarmed, but I just picked up Vorselon's signature not far from our location. I'll distract him while you head to the outpost and remember, if Orvus is aliv, it's imperative that you get the clock's location from him! Good luck!"

" Understood. Head to the outpost as soon as you can." Ratchet says as he turned off his connection and head to the Battleplex to save Quark.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Ratchet got to the Battleplex and landed his ship and got into the elevator and it went up. Once he got to the lobby he noticed it was filled with Agorians at game systems and the Terachnoids from Axiom City. He head up to the front desk to see a hologram, " Welcome, welcome, welcome to Open Fight Night at the Battelplex! You like to fight? You like to mix it up? You look like a mixer-upper. How 'bout your name?"

" I'm Ratchet." He answered to the hologram. The hologram laughs a little bit. " That's a silly name, boy. What, your folks lose a bet? Kidding! I'm Mac. You have to excuse the hologram. Folks around here have a tendency to throw things." Well him and the Agorians have two things in common: We both like to fight, and we both enjoying throwing stuff. " Take a look around. If you need anything, Mac's your guy!"

" Yeah, where can I sign up for the fight?" Ratchet asks.

" You got something to prove, huh? You got moxie kid, I like that. Head over to the gladiator entrance." He looked up and noticed the door and before he went upstairs he looked back at the hologram he asks, " One more thing? What's with all of the Terachnoids?"

" Ah, you noticed that? The Agorians may be strong, but they're a bit short-changed in the brain department." Ratchet will never bringing Quark with him ever again. " So they hired us to do their thing for them."

" Thanks, Mac." Ratchet said with a smile.

" Anytime, kid." answered Mac. Ratchet went straight to the door and entering the hallway, there's only a glass wall keeping the Agorians at bay. And that glass must be pretty damn strong, because there are a few of them pounding their fists on it. " You're gonna get ripped apart!" One of them shouts.

" Ratchet, where are you?" He could hear Quark from the link he has with Ratchet.

" I'm just checking out the sights at the Battleplex." Ratchet says nonchalantly. " Did you know have a full arcade here?" He was trying not to laugh at that.

" Really? Well, how wonderful for you because I'm about to get killed!" Quark yelled.

" Alright, alright. Clam down, don't worry, I'm on my way." Ratchet says as he enters the transporter and went into the battle arena. The arena is giant. It's like a stadium; there are rows and rows of filled seats and the arena is surrounded by molten lava. The Agorians have sent some challengers after him and have also called in the robots. Whoever the announcer is, he certainly doesn't sound Agorian. His voice isn't rough and he doesn't talk like he has a speech impediment. " We have a new challenger! Wait-is that a Lombax? Oh, you may not want to leave your seats for popcorn folks-" At first, he thought he was talking about stronger he was and everything till he heard " -This should be over within seconds!" After that, he hears a lot of booing from the audience. He started the rounds by killing all the robots and Agorians and then he heard the announcer say, " Now he's hardcore folks-no weapons, no gadgets, just a Lombax, and his wrench."

He was about to say something but couldn't because they've sent down more robots and since each different battle has different condition. Like no using weapons or gadgets and that also means that he couldn't use his hoverboots either. He needed to move fast and get this over and done. After wave five, he heard the cheering crowds and the announcer shouts over them, " How about that folks? Another amazing victory! Now, how about we give this Lombax a little backup?" More cheering from the crowd answers that questions. " Alright! Please welcome, all the way from the Solana Galaxy-" Ratchet looked around wondering who will be here from Solana till he remember who it was and he knew who it and shook his head when the announcer said, " Mister Copernicus Quark!"

He saw Quark with an Agorian being elevated into the ring. " That's Captain Quark!" The Agorian removes the shackles oh his wrist. " I didn't take a three-week hero correspondence course to be called mister!" The irritated nameless Agorian shoves a weapon at him and partially knocks the wind out of him. " Easy on the goods, pal!"

Once they battled all the enemies, Ratchet was exhausted that he could barely stand. Ratchet is leaning against his wrench that's propped up on the ground where I was sitting, but he was trying to catch his breath. But things go from bad to worse-and Quark didn't even jinx him! " Now, the moment you've all been waiting for-it's time for the war grok!" The announcer shouts over the excited crowed.

" Never fear, Ratchet!" Quark starts one of his babbles again, trying to look like the big hero he's trying to seem. " While I was in captivity, I trained with the elite Umbuko gladiators of Teraklon Six! My body is in peak physical condition! My senses as sharp as trillium razors!"

" Release the war grok!" The announcer yells out. They both see a purple monster with what looks like a black shell. It's almost twice as big as the Agorian that's trying to keep it restrained with a chain and collar. The war grok rips the chain off and then throws the Agorian into the crowd. They were...in trouble now. Quark pokes Ratchet on the head, shouts " Not it!" and then he runs away like a big baby. Quark once again proves to be damn useless, because while Ratchet was running off into certain death, he just stands there shouting out obnoxious cheers and claiming that he taught Ratchet that move where he throws him into the air so Ratchet can attack from above. Whenever the war grok comes at him, he just runs away screaming. It's a good thing Ratchet was allowed to use weapons now, otherwise, he would be dead by now. After a long fight the war grok falls to the ground. Ratchet's heart felt like it was going to exploxed. Ratchet got up to his feet and heard the announcer yell, " Gladiators! You must kill you war grok!"

Ratchet walks up to it with his wrench, only it's not unconscious and it snaps at him, causing him to jump back. He raises his wrench, when he heard a long and continuous " No!" and Quark shoves him to the ground and speaks to the audience. " Honorable lizard things, I understand your proud warrior ways." While Quark is being the stupid person he is, Ratchet looks to the side and his eyes went wide and he scrambles to his feet and runs away from the war grok that was trying to kill him. Ratchet hit the war grok in the face and the war grok pushes him to the ground, and the only thing that's preventing it from making Ratchet it's lunch was his wrench that's jammed into it's mouth. " Quark!" Ratchet growls " This thing is trying to eat me!"

" This Lombax are young. He don't understand that being a hero is 45% strength, 60% bravery, and 10% raw intelligence!" He said, tapping his blaster against his head.

" That's 115 percent!" Ratchet yelled while he tried to hold off the war grok.

" Your welcome." He drops to his knees. " Please, take me instead! All that I ask is that you name something impressive in my honor. Perhaps a school...or a food court."

The crowd becomes silent, but someone started to clapping. In a few moments, the people erupt with applause that turns into a storm. " By the blade of Argos," The announcer shouts, " You have honored us! You are a true hero!" Ratchet is thrown to the other side of the ring and he shakes his head and looked up to see the war grok was acting like a puppy, and he's on his back with Quark rubbing his belly. " Who's a good war grok? You are! I'm gonna name you snowball!"

" You've gotta be kidding me." Ratchet mutters as he got up to his feet.

" Hi-Oh Snowball, away!" Quark hops onto the war grok's back and runs away with it. Ratchet scratched the back of his head and shook his head about the whole thing. He went back to his ship and took off into space and was heading to Zanifar. Till he heard Quark voice, " Mega-hero to Ratchet, repeat, Mega-hero to Ratchet!"

"Mega-hero?" Ratchet asks.

"Eh, the fellas and I decided it was time that I graduated from 'super'. It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it? So, I'm chillin' here at a Battleplex after party when this foxy young lady tells me of a secret entrance to Nefarious' station. At least...I think it's a lady. Hard to tell with Agorians. Either way, leave the investigation to me. I've got a plan!" Ratchet really hopes he doesn't have to save him again and Quark cuts off. As he continues to fly , Ratchet gets a message from Alister as Ratchet the Tombli barrier. " Just as I suspected. Vorselon is making a sweep of the entire sector. Ratchet, head to Zanifar. I'll lead their scouts as far away as I can. Good luck."

" Same to you, General, and be careful. Ratchet out." Ratchet said, going to radio silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He finally gets to Zanifar and finds the Tombil outpost and he heard Aphelion say, " My senses are detecting and unknown anomaly, similar to the one that his us near Quantos."

" Don't worry, You're sitting this one out." Ratchet said as he was outside his ship. It was freezing out but it didn't bother him that much. The snow crunches under his feet, and he got closer look at the outpost. There are tall buildings and spotlights, and there's a tower with a green dome that looks really familiar. The trees all look dead and the ground is harsh and rocky with no plants, only blue crystals. Ratchet start looking for the time portal, and it doesn't take much time of walking in icy weather before he wished Clank had been more specific as to where it was. He went up the path and then slingshot to the building, and going through the door and noticed Dr. Nefariou's robots there so he attacked them and tearing them into pieces. Getting through the door, he comes to see Fungoids captured, behind some walls that look like they're made out of electricity. " Praise Orvus," says the first one, perhaps the chief from the staff he has. " A Lombax! Have you come to help us escape?"

" What happened here?" Ratchet asked.

" Dr. Nefarious. He tricked us into building this outpost, and before we knew, his troops were herding us into detainment camps! They're controlled by that guard tower up there. Please, help us." When the chief finished Ratchet nodded his head and went out to take out Dr. Nefarious robots and tried to get to the guard tower. But once he got there, he looked inside and noticed a lager robot guarding the button and Ratchet had to take him out so he took out his buzz blades and hit the robot with everything he's got. The robot exploded and he pushed the button and after disabling the fields, he could hear cries of joy from the Fungoids who shout of freedom. Ratchet smiled and he headed through the door that opened. He headed to what looks like the time portal; it was big and blue and while it was solid at the edges, through it he could see what this place looked like a few years ago. When he walked through and arrived in the past, it's...completely different. It's bright and the sun is out. It's nice and warm, and the Fungoids look happy. There are plenty of plants and flowers , and everything just looks happy and healthy. However, when he tried to speak to one of the Fungoids he could see that not everything is not what it seemed. All the Fungoids kept saying that he was great and that he was like a day without sunshine. He walked around to get some answers on to where Orvus was and one of the Fungoids said, " He's with Dr. Nefarious." He knew that can't be good and he had to hurry and get to him so Ratchet asked, " How can I get into that outpost?"

" You'll have to find a way to get ride of that rust around that wrench crank and put the bridge down but the drill stopped working so you have to wait on that." one of the Fungoids told him. Ratchet looked around and noticed a farmer next to a bridge that to a area where plants can get planted and he went over there after talking to the farmer asking how to plant the seeds and he planted the seeds. He went back to present, and he lead a rebellion against Nefarious. He got on the vines and the vine lead him to where the drill was at and he took out more robots and freed more Fungoids and found oil so he used the OmniSoaker to take some oil. After that he went to where the other Fungoids were at and used the wrench crack to pull the bridge down. He went back through the portal and put oil on that wrench crank and turned it till the bridge was finally down. Ratchet infiltrate the outpost. It's was defiantly not easy, since there were guards in the room but he didn't care, so he took them out. Ratchet went into the elevator and it went down and once he got the floor, he moved slowly and looked down to see Pollyx and Nefarious holding Orvus in captivity in a canister. Nefarious' guards stand by close to him, and Nefarious is going off by saying, " You twit! You told me this would work!"

" I-I don't know what's happening. We should've found it by now." Pollyx was typing away on what what looked like a calculator, but it wasn't. " He must've erased his own memory."

Ratchet could tell that Orvus wasn't doing so well. He looked really weak; he can't even lift his head up and his arms are limp. " Time is a gift." He manages to get out. " And not to be tampered with." and Ratchet jumped down from the ledge were he was standing on. He had a bomb which was from Alister and had it ready just in case.

" This is your last chance, Orvus. How do I get into the chamber?" Nefarious asked.

Orvus tries to reason with him. " You are making a mistake! The clock is not a time machine."

Frustrated and irritated and also impatient, Nefarious points to one of his guards who shoots at the canister Orvus is trapped in. But Orvus doesn't falter; instead, he actually seems to get a bit of strength into him as he toughens his resolve. " There is only one who will enter my chamber, and he is safe, far from you." In a bright flash of light, Orvus is gone.

Nefarious presses himself to the tank. " Where is he? Where did he go?" He turns to who he think is Pollyx.

" I don't know, sir!" The poor creature stutters out. " I'm pulling up a residual image from his data banks. We can it before he...dissipated. " We saw a blue screen with data on it, and a big picture of a smiling...

Ratchet raises an eyebrow. " Clank?"

Nefarious is alerted to his presence, and he turns around. He doesn't look very happy to see him. " You." He growls, taking a step towards him. Ratchet throws the bomb at him, and all he could hear as Ratchet ran for his damn life when a loud crack and an incessant " No" that's followed by a beyond-pissed off " Annihilate them, you fools!" The guards start shooting at him, and Ratchet crashed through glass, and he couldn't he help the feeling of accomplishment as he returned to the present through the portal. He headed back to Aphelion, who was waiting patiently for Ratchet. And it was still freezing in to present. As Ratchet started Aphelion and then he noticed his screen came on and saw Lord Vorselon.

" Greetings, young Lombax."

Ratchet just looked at him like ' what does he want?' and Lord Vorselon says, " Well, I think I may have come across something that belongs to you." The camera shifts over, and he saw Alister in a cage.

" General!" Ratchet shouts when he saw Alister.

" It is a dark day when one is tasked with destroying a third of the galaxy's Lombax population." Ratchet growled. " I assure you I act only out of contractual obligation."

" Ratchet, don't listen to him! Find the-" He can't finish his sentence because Vorselon shocks him with electricity from his claw, increasing his level of anger and it strikered his heart with worry and fear.

" Only one Lombax need perish tonight. If you would be willingly to take his place, I'd be happy to postpone the execution. I've uploaded coordinates to your ship. Tick, Tock. Better hurry." Then Alister must've attacked him or something, because the camera crack and then the image goes to static and then it's gone. Ratchet lowered his eyes and he growled. He hit the booster to his ship and was on his way to save Alister.


End file.
